Looking In
by amburnikole
Summary: Alright. I got chapters uploaded today! Its been a while..sorry guys!rating subject to change...Katriana is a quiet girl who is in her Seventh year at Hogwarts. Her housemates hate her...she has no friends...can anyone understand her?
1. Chapter 1

Looking In Looking In   
by Empress Sarah 

Dear reader, 

I've come to tell you a glorious tale of love. And not just any ordinary love, an extraordinary one. For this love isnt one that you would find every day. No, I should say this love doesnt happen very often. But when it does, it is the most wonderful kind, because of its innocent nature and full-heartedness. Our tale begins at the Hogwarts School of Wizardry where an ever so misunderstood girl is in her seventh year ...... 

Katriana was a Slytherin, though not many people knew she existed at all. She kept to herself and was a very quiet person. She was like Hermione Granger in her studies, just without the cheerfulness. She was considered a spoiled little rich girl by those who saw her. All of the other seventh years thought she didnt talk because she was stuck up and thought she was better than them. It was a well known fact that her parents were rich and they made sure she had everything she could ever need, even if he didnt need it. They all assumed she was just peachy being the way she was,but if they only knew the truth. 

Her favorite class was potions. At least there she could just be immersed in whatever she was doing and not pay attention to everyone else, except of course Professor Snape. He always struck her as a very sad person. Sometimes she could swear they were of the same plight. He was obviously a well off person and had a very presitigious position as Potions Master. Yet he was always cold and angry with this students and she sometimes wondered what made him that way. Unbeknownst to her, he often wondered the same of Katriana. 

She was a bright student, yet she never really socialized with everyone else. He felt for her, silently understanding somehow. It had been his choice to be anti-social and it was obviously hers as well. But if he had everyone he talked to telling him how much of a spoiled brat he was all of the time he probably wouldnt talk either, he supposed. She really was a very pretty young lady. She had long brown hair and hazel eyes.He could hardly understand why she didnt have a boyfriend or at least an admirer. Admittingly, he would love to run his hand through her hair and feel its texture and maybe even smell its sweetness. But, whenever such images invaded his thoughts he thoroughly pinched himself to wake up. What could a girl like her ever see in him? 

What indeed. Shall I continue on? Or have I simply bored you with my careless prose and babble? I hope to continue my story in my future letters, if you should have a want to read them. Until our next correspondance then. 

-_The Author of Tales_


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Reader,

  


I apologize for the length between this letter and my last. I was unavoidably detained. I thank you for your earnest and want for more. This story is one that needs to be told and Im very glad to see that at least someone would like to hear it. 

  


Katriana turned the next page in her Transfiguration textbook whilst tapping her pencil on her desk. Professor McGonagall had let her stay and study in her classroom for a bit, while McGonagall went to grab some lunch. This was usually how Katriana's Wednesdays went. She ate breakfast, had Advanced Transfiguration, stayed there to study until after lunch occasionally going to the great hall, then going to her room until Dinner. Today had been a little different this time. During breakfast, she had asked her somewhat friend Hermione Granger what she had on her head. 

"Oh! It's a present from my parents. It's a CD player."

"Cd player?"

"It plays music. Here listen.."

Hermione removed the headphones and placed them on Katriana's head. 

She almost jumped in surprise as she heard the strings of notes coming from the strange contraption. She smiled at Hermione.

"I like it."

"Would you like to borrow it? As long as you give it back to me by dinner, its ok."

"Oh..I ...well....yes thank you."

Quickly Hermione gave Katriana a crash course in CD player usage before sending her off with it.

Katriana quickly hid it after seeing the ugly glances from the other Slytherins for talking to Hermione. 

  


Back in the Transfiguration classroom, Katriana began to hum to the song she had found as her favorite on the "CD" as she turned another page. Without noticing, she began to sing a few lines as well. 

  


Professor McGonagall watched the young woman from the doorway, contemplating. She felt sorry for the poor girl. No one in her house liked her, her only friend seemed to be Hermione Granger, and maybe Harry and Ron. But that was only because Hermione was friends with her, This girl needed something. Needed some appreciation. When Katriana started to hum and then sing, she got a marvelous idea. Quickly she turned and went to speak with Dumbledore, grinning madly.

  


When McGonagall came back Katriana gathered her things and put the CD player away. 

"Miss Astrophil, a moment before you go please."

"Yes professor?"

" I overheard you a bit earlier singing. You sing very beautifully."

Katriana blushed.

"Thank you Professor."

"Oh you're quite welcome. But I would really rather you thank me by entering the school wide talent contest that will be happening next week."

"Talent contest? Oh no professor I couldn't...."

"Rubbish....you are excellent. It would be good for you. Maybe show people there is more to you than meets the eye. Im sure everyone would be surprised. I believe Miss Granger will be trying out as well."

Katriana pondered.

It would be a change. Something different. Everyone saw her as this quiet little brat. Well, I guess its time she showed them.

"Alright. I'll do it."

"Wonderful! Do you know what you're going to sing?"

"Yes I do, and if you'll excuse me I have some practicing to do."

"Very well. Good day Katriana."

"Good day professor."

  


Well, that is all I have time to write today. My daughter is asking me to play outside. Until the next time I write.

  


_-The Author of Tales_


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Reader,

  


Im in a bit of a hurry today, so ill get straight to the tale this time.

  


Immediately upon return to her room, Katriana began to write her part of he novel for the day. Katriana was an avid writer. She loved to do it. Words seemed to flow from her from somewhere. Next to potions and reading, it was her favorite thing to do. She had started a novel upon entering Hogwarts and wrote almost a chapter a day, if not more sometimes. She also had a side journal where she wrote her most private thoughts that would come to her. After completing her chapter, she set to practicing. 

  


On Tuesdays and Thursdays was Double Advanced Primeval potions. This studied the origins and the original potions made by the first wizards. These days were her favorites, of course. There were only a handful of Seventh years who had elected to take that course because of its complexity. On this particular Thursday, she found her mind wandering more than usual. So much, in fact that she lost count of how many drops of spider venom se had put in her potion. She tried to recount her steps.

  


One..two...three....

Ok, only three, she thought as she placed in the final fourth drop.

Her smile was soon replaced by a frown as her potion turned from the familiar green to blood red.

Snape, seeing the color out of the corner of his eye, hastily yelled for the students to run whilst he tried to cover Katriana with his robes as the potion began to explode.

  


He managed to pull her away in enough time to stop her from being covered by the now acid like liquid. 

But he soon felt as it ate through his robes. He quickly threw them off as Katirana screamed.

  


He looked down and saw blood trickle from where the acid had reached her hands before he could shield her.

  


Moving without thinking he scooped her in his arms and carried her onto his desk. He then went for a vial of a thick purple salve-like substance. He rubbed it onto her hands then set to work cleaning up the mess. 

Katriana looked down at her hands. The burning was gone, but her hands still looked awful. 

"Lindo Lustrare!"

When she looked up, the classroom was free of the potions accident.

When he turned around to face her, she quickly put her head down.

"That was an accident worthy of Neville, Katriana" a Slytherin girl said with venom.

"Im sorry.."she whispered, biting back her tears. 

"What was that? Did you say something? Well what a surprise. The House's mouse has found her voice."said a particularly ugly Slytherin.

"Enough. Get out of my sight, all of you." Without another word, the students left. 

Snape ran his hand through his hair. When he looked at Katriana again, he saw her head still down and her shoulders shaking now. He knew she was crying. He felt a twinge of guilt for her. Checking to make sure no students were lurking in the doorway he tilted her head upwards.

"It's alright. Except for my ruined robe and your bruised ego, everything is back in order."

"T-thank you. Ill buy you a new robe. Im sorry. I guess Ill just go now..."

"Now Miss Astrophil." he said stopping her from jumping off of his desk.

"You aren't going anywhere until I fix your hands. My guess is you wont be seeing Poppy for this to save more embarrassment, not that I don't blame you. They all don't seem to like you very much do they?"

She shook her head. 

"Also, don't worry about my robe. I have plenty. Since you ruined my robes, and I couldn't stop the potion from getting to your hands, we'll call it even for now."

He went away for a moment then and Katriana took that time to breathe.

She had just caused her cauldron to melt and was saved by Snape who was now getting something for her hands. Funny how things happened. She ran her hand of the spot on her arm where he had placed his hand to stop her from jumping down. What was it about this man that got to her? He was what caused the accident really. She had been contemplating him yet again. 

"This should heal you quite nicely."he called coming back in the room and interrupting her thoughts once again. She found she quite liked his baritone voice even more without its trademark harshness.

He picked up her hands and she flinched a moment as the now white salve was applied. It stung a little.

"It will sting a bit. But it should stop soon."he said as he rubbed it into her skin. She revelled in the feel of his hands. She noticed his fingers were calloused and his fingers were long and warm. Losing herself a moment she spoke.

"May I ask you a question Professor?"

"I suppose."he replied, thinking she would ask something about the potion or the salve.

"Why do you appear so cold to the world?"

He stopped rubbing her hands.

"Why should I want people to like me?"

"Its not fair to answer a question with a question."

"I have no need for people's approval. What others think of me is of no use to me. I am the way I am to get the job done. Im well aware of my reputation in this school and I could care less. Now if you will excuse me. Good day Miss Astrophil."

She jumped off of the desk.

"Look, I didnt mean to offend you. People ask me why I don't talk and its because I have nothing to talk about with them. They cant engage me. They already judge me before I speak anyway. So I too could care less if they hate me because I know they have no real reason to, just assumptions. I don't make assumptions Professor, and if its any consolation I happen to like you anyway. Good day."

And with that she walked out of his classroom before he could respond.

  


Soon the talent contest try out day had come. The teachers all sat in the great hall with the students that weren't applying while the ones who were sat at the normally Teacher's table.

  


Ron and Harry did a comic routine complete with pies, while Hermione sang a duet with Lavender. Some Hufflpuffs did a mock spelling bee,some Slytherins covered a rock single, while some Ravenclaws sang some girl group songs from the fifties. Soon it came to Katriana.

"And now, from the House of Slytherin, is Katriana Astrophil.

Laughter was heard from the Slytherin table which was silenced quickly by a strange stare from Snape.

As she walked out onto the stage the scenery began to change into a nature one. Stars began to fall from the night sky in slow motion. The music began to flow from everywhere and she began to sing:

  


"Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup

They slither while they pass they slip away

Across the universe

Pools of sorrow, waves of joy are drifting through my opened mind

Possessing and caressing me

Jai guru de va om

Nothing's gonna change my world

Nothing's gonna change my world

Nothing's gonna change my world

Nothing's gonna change my world"

  


As she sang she swayed and the stars swirled. She looked out at the students who sat in awe. She glanced over at the teachers to see a Smiling McGonagall.

  


"Images of broken light which dance before me like a million eyes

They call me on and on 

Across the universe

Thoughts meander like the restless wind inside a letter box

They tumble blindly as they make their way

Across the universe

Jai guru de va om

Nothing's gonna change my world

Nothing's gonna change my world

Nothing's gonna change my world

Nothing's gonna change my world"

  


When she glanced at Snape, there was a moment where she thought she would forget the lines. His face, unlike normally, was like an open book to her for a second. But then he saw her looking at him and looked away. 

  


"Sounds of laughter, shades of life are ringing through my open ears

Inciting and inviting me

Limitless undying love, which shines around me like a million suns

It calls me on and on and on

Across the universe

Nothing's gonna change my world

Nothing's gonna change my world

Nothing's gonna change my world

Nothing's gonna change my world

Jai guru de va om

Jai guru de va om

Jai guru de va om"

As the song ended, the students cheered for her. She looked over and saw Snape get up and leave. She was about to follow him when she was ambushed by Hermione and Harry and Ron.

"That was great!"said Harry.

"Yeah, really great!"said Ron.

"That's from that cd I let you borrow, right?"

She nodded. Soon others were coming over to talk to her and she all but forgot about Snape.

About an hour later, her new friend Carly was calling her over.

"The list is up! You made it Katriana!"

She smiled.

"That's wonderful."Katriana said.

"What are you going to sing for the actual contest?"

"Hmm....I don't know yet."

"Well, think about it. Lets get to dinner!"

At dinner, Snape was absent. Katriana noticed this immediately. It began to irk her. 

*Maybe he's just late.* 

But, then he didn't show up at all. 

She was worried. Why was she worried? She shouldt be worried. But, there was something nagging at her, saying she knew perfectly why she was worried. She had meant what she said to Snape. She liked him, but more than just as a person. She really LIKED him. She didn't realize how much so, until that potions accident. She decided to ask Dumbledore about him.

"Professor Dumbldore, sir?"

"Yes Katriana?"

"Have you seen Professor Snape?"

"Not since earlier child. He was going to pick some fresh ingredients from the Forest."

"Oh, ok. Thank you."

He nodded with a twinkle in his eye.

He knew there was a storm coming.

Well, again I've tired myself out. I cant wait to tell you the next part! Until the next letter.

_-The Author of Tales_

  



End file.
